Two Birds with One Stone
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Blinded from the Start' side story. What's the worst that can happen when the two buchou, Yukimura and Kiseki are alone in the clubhouses during practice? ONESHOT YukimuraxOC


**lovexsorrows says:**

**This was some random idea that occurred last night. So I decided to write it out and post it. It can be a standalone one shot or a side story for my ongoing fic. Anyway, just read it. When it happened (if you followed my other fic) is totally up to you. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

It was clear, sunny day in Kanagawa. The Rikkai tennis club was having their daily practice. Kirihara Akaya, the ace kouhai was, as usual, decimating a bunch of random club members. Marui was eating his favourite strawberry cake while watching Jackal and Yagyuu's practice match. Niou had successfully pranked some freshmen and was laughing devilishly. The female doubles pair, Masataka and Fujioka was pestering Sanada with pointless questions such as "Why do you wear a cap?" and "Why doesn't Renji ever open his eyes?" Hitomi, the fukubuchou, was walking around the courts randomly while humming a strange tune. The other not-so-important characters were either doing some laps or basically just swinging their racquet around. Renji was analysing some data he acquired from Inui like he always did.

This may seem like your average school club doing their activities, which they were. But hold on. Where were the two most important, powerful people of the Rikkai Tennis Club? Where were the God's Child, Yukimura Seiichi and his female counterpart, Matsuda Kiseki?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two Rikkai buchous were at the clubhouse (not locker room). In a way, you could say they were actually skipping practice. Fortunately, they're allowed to do so. Why?

One, there is no coach and they're the buchou. Meaning they make the rules. Or at the very least, bend the rules.

Two, nobody dared to report them to Renji, not even Sanada. Why? Because the last time someone did, which was during their first year, they nearly lost all their advance tennis equipment and their tennis courts. It took almost a hundred Japanese prostrate and a year's supply of Shonen Jump to stop them both.

Three, because Renji allowed them to do as they liked. It was actually because Renji was terrified of Yukimura and Kiseki in diabolical, devil mode.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiseki was reading Shonen Jump in the clubhouse. Her usually pony-tailed midnight blue long hair was let down and had her jersey zipped up to her neck. Yukimura was just standing there and as usual, had his jersey draped on him. They weren't speaking and all that can be heard was the flipping from Kiseki's Jump.

"Kiseki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it's like to make out in the clubhouse?"

"Iie. But I know Renji's pissed because minna is slacking off. Eh? Itachi died?!"

Yukimura peeked out the windows towards the courts and saw only Jackal and Yagyuu, a few female regulars and some not-so-important club members training. A fascinating and somewhat maniacal plan came to his mind.

"Ne, Kiseki-chan. Let's make out in the clubhouse."

"Why would I do that, Seiichi-kun?"

"Because I'll finally know what it feels like to make out in the clubhouse and we'll be doing Renji a favour for they'll never ever slack off again once they see this."

"Two birds with one stone eh? Okay then."

Kiseki closed her Jump and pointed to the spot next to her, inviting Yukimura. She was also twirling a lock of her long hair with her index finger, just like Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph but way more provocative.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They started kissing as soon as Yukimura sat down next to Kiseki. Regardless of how sweet and pretty they both looked on the outside, they weren't exactly nice when making out. He bit her bottom lip as his tongue begged for entrance. The rather stubborn Kiseki denied his entrance. However, Yukimura was not one who would give up easily. Hence, the French kissing continued for quite a while.

Soon, they ended up on the floor with Yukimura on the top. He unzipped her jersey and began kissing down her neck. She, in return, began running her right fingers up and down his torso while her left hand played with his hair. Their heated bodies grinded against one another as she nibbled at his ears.

Then, the door slammed open. Four pair of eyes met each other.

Sanada's eyeballs looked as though it could fall out any moment. Hitomi had covered her jaw dropped mouth with both her hands. What they saw were figuratively inexpressible.

Kiseki was lying on the floor with her long midnight blue hair sprawled open like a fan. Her jersey was unzipped and it revealed the kiss marks on her neck. Yukimura who was hanging over her had messed up hair and a half revealing torso. His jersey was tossed away on the bench.

Both parties stared at each other for a few nanoseconds before Sanada and Hitomi slammed the door back closed. Yukimura and Kiseki only smile deviously at each other.

"It worked didn't it."

"Hai. Shall we continue?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji looked up from his notebook and saw Yukimura and Kiseki (finally) heading to the courts. They both had their jersey back on or in Yukimura's case, draped on. Kiseki also had her hair pony-tailed and was eating a lollipop.

"Seiichi, KIseki-chan, whatever happened back at the clubhouse worked. Sanada finally got rid of Masataka and Fujioka. He also resumed his training menu and ordered laps. A not-so-important character got 327 laps. On the other hand, Hitomi began challenging each and every player on the courts. She has been hitting high-speed, heavy balls for quite a while now. So, what were you doing back there anyway?"

"We were just talking about lollipops, ne?"

"Yep. Chupa-chups are the best!"

x FIN x

**A/N: Reviews are nice but don't if you don't want to. Lol. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
